DECIMATOR ACSM
The DECIMATOR Anti Capital Ship Missile was a missile in use by The Royal Allegiance during the Swarm War. Usage The DECIMATOR was used as a relatively powerful, mid range anti warship missile, in the same way as the UNSC's Archer. However, it was much more powerful, using a nuclear payload which greatly increased its power. They were used in their thousands on board each Allegiance vessel, as the standard ship-to-ship missile used for virtually any target. They had a speed of about 150,000 kilometres per hour. They could be used at any range but were mainly employed as a mid range weapon, as they could not equal the huge ranges of Particle Cannons, which had ranges measures in light minutes. Their power was only multiplied in large salvos, with volleys of thirty or forty of these missiles easily taking down a vessel's shields and then annihilating the ship itself. They were often launched from prow-mounted missile tubes, or turreted missile launchers such as the M125 Missile Launcher, all over a ship. Design The missiles were relatively simple in design, though with a few unique measures to ensure maximum efficiency. The missiles would home in on their targets mainly by designation from their launch vessel, which would undoubtedly possess more powerful sensors than the missile itself ever could. However, this could occasionally be jammed by enemy forces, though the system was heavily protected. In this case the missiles would continue to their targets under their own guidance, a rudimentary multi-spectrum targeting system. The missiles were equipped with a limited, logic-based intelligence, which gave them a better chance of hitting their target. The missile would accelerate to top speed, then cut out its propulsion, a miniaturised Graviton Drive. This would save energy and allow the missile longer range, by letting the missile proceed under its own inertia through space. Upon nearing its target it would use its remaining energy to speed up yet again, reaching speeds in excess of 200,000kph in this short stage. Few vessels could move fast enough to evade this missile, but it was equipped with a limited course altering ability, though most vector alterations and possible trajectory calculations were already made before the final sprint was initiated. Upon impact the missile would release a massive amount of energy, severely weakening any shields or heavily damaging or defeating armour. Each missile was equipped with a system allowing them a simple awareness of others around them. They would arrange themselves in groups, according to their closeness to each other and hence, their impact time onto the target. These groups would hit the target simultaneously, allowing others to do so outside their blast radius, which was taken into account when forming these groups. This system maximised the amount of damage the missiles could do without committing fratricide. The groups also often selected different targets once nearing a target vessel, spreading out after identifying vulnerable spots or vital areas such as thrusters or shield generators. This again increased the amount of damage they could do and reduced the chance of the missiles destroying each other. The missiles were practically impossible to hit with point defence weaponry, and this coupled with extensive stealth measures ensured they survived to hit their target. In terms of payload, the missile utilised a simple thermonuclear warhead enhanced with small amounts of antimatter contained in forcefields. The force of the payload was equivilant to 900,000 terajoules. Using large volleys of these missiles it was very possible to defeat the largest enemy vessels.